TF:TS Season 1
Season 1 of Transformers: The Soap premiered on May 7th, 2009. It was preceded by the Prologue, two weeks prior, but the Prologue falls under the "Specials" banner. Season 1 Premise After millions of years of bitching, fighting and squabbling over The Allspark, Energon, who the best wrestler is and so on and so forth The Autobots and Decepticons call an end to their war. Over the next few months, however, they become good friends, drinking together, watching TV and doing karaoke. Despite being the leaders of their groups Optimus Prime and Megatron do not feature heavily and only have background stories. The main characters in this season are Blackout and Starscream. Starscream spends the first four episodes denying and questioning his sexuality, even going as far as to sleep with Arcee (something he obviously didn't enjoy). However a night in Cyber Soho sees him get plastered and sleep with Thundercracker, who is openly gay. Starscream realises that it isn't as bad as he thought and commits to a full on relationship with Thundercracker, though he doesn't fully come out until the end of the season. Blackout's story deals with his struggle with chronic masturbation. He racks up huge porn bills, whacks off just about anywhere as the problem intensifies and, like Starscream, sleeps with Arcee (though he, most likely, enjoyed it more). Their night of passion has consequences, though, as Blackout falls pregnant and later gives birth to Scorponok. Their stories connect in episode seven when we see a bit of the old Starscream. He catches out Blackout, but is caught out by Cliffjumper. Season 1 has nine episodes with the above characters' stories making up the arcs. In addition a few other Transformers have their own stories: episode 2 sees Prowl help Barricade deal with obesity, episode 5 sees Ultra Magnus purchase a cider company and become an alcoholic and Jazz interviews Bumblebee in his talk show episode All That Jazz. List Of Season 1 Main Characters Starscream: Initially a closet homosexual who comes out in the season finale. Still stuck in his "war" ways and believes he is a better leader than Megatron. Dating Thundercracker. Blackout: Suffers from chronic masturbation and tries everything to cure himself. Sleeps with Arcee, as a last resort, but falls pregnant and gives birth to Scorponok. Optimus Prime: Undisputed Galactical Champion of Scrabble. Absolutely cannot be beaten. Still retains his leadership qualities but has mellowed a bit. Has the odd eccentric moment. Megatron : Prime's best friend but still plots his downfall-at Scrabble! Has tried, and failed, many times to defeat him which results in a tantrum and self imposed exile in a tree. Barricade : Prefers to be called Barry Cade or Baz. One of Ironhide's police contacts. Had a brief weight problem. Prowl: Ironhides other police liaison (or police lesbian as he says in the prologue). Good friends with Baz. Jazz: Still the homie he always was but a little more so now. Has his own talk show called All That Jazz. Ultra Magnus: Buys Magners cider company but becomes addicted. Enters rehab and isn't seen until the season finale where he announces he's becoming the new assistant of Doctor Who. Ironhide P.I.: Detective agency consisting of Ironhide, Soundwave and his gay-together cassette-cons Laserbeak and Ravage (called Ravish by his partner). Soundwave also owns Sound Waves-a karaoke bar and nightclub. Arcee: Known as the Autobike (because she transforms into a bike and sleeps around a lot). Sleeps with both Starscream and Blackout and is a poor actress. Cliffjumper: Blackout's best friend who helps him deal with his CM problem. Also has evidence of Starscream. Recurring Characters Brawl, Swindle, Bumblebee, Jetstorm, Sunstreaker, Clocker, Thundercracker, Ratchet, Wheeljack and Grimlock. Season 1 Episode Synopses. Episode 1: The Guy Who Flies Planes. After being ribbed by his fellow Decepticons Starscream flies off to do some soul searching regarding his sexual confusion and ends up in bed with "Autobike" Arcee! Meanwhile Megatron attempts to end Optimus Primes undefeated Scrabble streak. Episode 2: More Than Eats The Pie. Barricade's getting fat! He is initially in denial but, after injuring several Transformers in a game of chicken and failing to keep up with Prowl on a police chase, the harsh truth hits home. Despite Wheeljacks offer of his newest invention-the CyberGastric Band, Baz decides to shed the pounds the right way, and begins a tough exercise regime. Episode 3: More Than Beats The Japs Eye (Ratchet and Wank). Blackout has a problem-he can't stop masturbating! After racking up an unbelievable bill from downloading internet porn and calling sex-lines he enlists the help of medical expert Ratchet, who diagnoses a chronic masturbation problem with Blackout. Can he overcome this problem or will the problem come over him? Episode 4: Starscreamer. After throwing yet another hissy fit Starscream finds himself in Cybertrons gay district. The next morning he wakes up with a hangover...and with Thundercracker! Meanwhile Blackout is still trying to deal with his problem and confides in his best friend Cliffjumper. Episode 5: Ultra Magners. Ultra Magnus opens a Magners cider factory on Cybertron with a view to "creating and selling the best cider there ever was, ever is, and ever will be". Unfortunately the product is so good Magnus becomes addicted and an alcoholic. It's up to Bumblebee, Clocker, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to help him through rehab. Episode 6: All That Jazz. A special talk show episode hosted by Jazz. His special guest is Bumblebee. Unfortunately his vocal processors have gone haywire again and he's back to communicating through his radio. Episode 7: Primal Instinct Blackouts problem intensifies to the point where he whacks off anytime, anywhere. He is caught by Starscream who threatens him with blackmail. Unbeknownst to Starscream, however, he is caught by Cliffjumper in a passionate clinch with Thundercracker. Cliffjumper then threatens Starscream with blackmail. Blackout, meanwhile, has confided in Arcee about his problem and she offers to help him "the way only Arcee can!" Meanwhile Apache returns with some veterens of the Beast Wars, one in need of help... Episode 8: Blackout Loves Arcee. With Prime away being a long distance lorry Megatron uses the time to improve his Scrabble skills, choosing Grimlock as his opponent. Unfortunately things don't go to plan. Blackout tries to convince Arcee to get together with him but she says it was just sex. Blackout then shocks her with a stunning revelation... Episode 9: Sex, Lies And Transformertape. Truths involving Starscream, Laserbeak and Ravage/Ravish are revealed, Ultra Magnus returns from rehab only to leave again, and a new Transformer enters the world all in the Season 1 Finale of Transformers: The Soap. The Big Book Of The Soap Prior to the Season 2 premiere, an in character "behind the scenes" special was produced. In it, Optimus Prime, with help from others, attempts to answer in story questions, pertaining to Season 1. All BBOTS episodes/volumes will be placed in their respective season wiki. Production Notes The series was imagined by Mike Taylor (Dezaras Prime) in 2007 but serious work wasn't done until 2009, when he bagan major set designing and script writing. The overall look, and sound, of this season, compared to others, is rather primitive. Filming was done, as video, with a camera phone (resulting in shaky video), voices were recorded live, hence the click noises between shots, and special effects were almost absent. There's also a pink carpet, which has yet to be explained. And Soundwave's voice is totally different! Guest voices include Karl Matlock (100Karl) and Jon Bailey (Jon3pnt0). An attempt at audio overlay was performed in the season 9 finale. However, due to lack of knowledge and experience of the software at the time, the audio is really quiet. The Transformers multiverse is apparent in this season, Taylor homaging G1 characters in his portrayals of Optimus Prime, Megatron and Starscream-all 2007 movie figures. There's also the Beast Wars centric episode, and appearances from Unicron Trilogy characters. The "conservatory" at Decepticon House hasn't been seen since... The same house was used as Decepticon and Autobot House. The difference being the rearranged furniture. The commercials were done as a way of tying two part single episodes together. The idea of Blackout getting pregnant by Arcee was an idea coined by Taylor and his ex, Zoe. The idea of Blackout getting pregnant stems from the toy housing a miniature Scorponok. Due to time constraints a few scenes, mostly from the Prologue, had to be cut. They remain, in the scripts and may be filmed sometime...